vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Served Cold
left | writer = Caroline Dries | director = Darren Genet | previous = Live Through This | next = Mommie Dearest }} is the sixth episode of the seventh Season of the and the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON AND STEFAN COME FACE-TO-FACE WITH JULIAN — After being reunited with her former love Julian, Lily hosts a dinner party to introduce him to Damon and Stefan and to declare peace between her family of Heretics and the residents of Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan find themselves at an impasse when they realize they have differing views on how to handle Julian’s arrival. At the party, Bonnie and Matt uncover a strange mystery involving some unsuspecting residents, while a devastating revelation causes Alaric to reach his breaking point. Caroline and Enzo also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Todd Lasance as Julian *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Trivia *Season 7's sixth episode will feature a party. Annie Wersching on Instagram *TVLINE: Anything you can tease about Stefan and Caroline that you haven’t already? ::Julie Plec: I would say Stefan and Caroline are part of one of the bigger surprises of the season, which we’ll unfold around Episode 6 or 7. It’s a bit of a fun curveball to throw their way. TV Line *When Lily realizes she has everything she ever wanted except her sons' love, she throws a mixer with the heretics "to show her children they can live together peacefully." But things get messy when Damon and Stefan show up with "a very clear agenda." November Sweeps Preview Spoilers 2015 *This episode marks Julian's first present day appearance. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The popular expression " " suggests that revenge is more satisfying if enacted when unexpected or long feared, inverting traditional civilized revulsion toward "cold-blooded" violence. *'' '' is Joe Abercrombie's fourth novel. It was first published in June 2009 by Gollancz in the UK, with an American edition following from Orbit Books. It is the first stand-alone novel set in world. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD706_Damon_Beau.jpg TVD706_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD706_Matt.jpg TVD706_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Matt_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Lily.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Damon.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-10-23_Paul_Wesley_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching 2015-09-09_Michael_Malarkey.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 9, 2015 2015-09-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, , Paul Wesley September 2015 2015-09-08_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 8, 2015 2015-09-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September 5, 2015 2015-09-04_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_18-10_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_05-24_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching Cornell Willis September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_01-15_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_00-37_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_Darren_Genet_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Darren Genet September 4, 2015 2015-09-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_23-20_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_05-17_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7